


Lazy Morning

by tayryn



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're sharing a rare morning lie in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Morning

A combination of sensations pulled Olivia from the comfortable arms of Morpheus with a sleepy sigh: the soft touch of lips on her right shoulder; the light brushing of fingers through the curls covering her sex; the gentle nudging of a hard cock at the back of her thighs.

Her eyes fluttered open.

The room was still dark, though she could see hints of the approaching dawn dancing on the tops of the trees through the window; see the stars twinkling in the twilight.

They were still spooned together, her back to James’ chest, his legs tucked in behind hers.

Olivia smiled into the darkness when she felt him nip her shoulder, and tilted her head back to look at him. A soft moan escaped her when his mouth found hers in the dark, and he kissed her deeply; his tongue slipping past her lips to tangle with hers.

James gave a gentle tug on the curls between her thighs, then slid his hand up her stomach to cup her right breast. He squeezed the full mound, then twisted her nipple between his fingers; pinching and tugging the hard tip, pleased when Olivia groaned and arched into his touch, the move pushing her arse firmly against his groin.

The kiss came to an end with her bottom lip between his teeth. James tugged, nipping gently before releasing it.

“J - ” He let go of her breast, and pressed his fingers against her lips. She peered up at him in the dim light, and he shook his head, as he tapped her lips with his finger.

She understood.

No speaking.

Olivia nodded, then pursed her lips and kissed the tip of his finger.

James smiled. He traced her lips with his fingers, then trailed them over her chin, and down her throat to her breasts. He slipped his hand beneath her left breast, lifting it from the mattress to gently fondle the full mound, and thumb her nipple to hardness, then repeated the action with her right breast, before sliding his hand lower.

Olivia inhaled sharply when he grasped her thigh, then lifted her leg enough to slip his knee between hers, and cupped her sex. For several moments, he did nothing more than that. Simply cradled her pussy in his hand, as he nuzzled the smooth skin behind her ear.

James moved his mouth to her ear, warm breath rushing over her ear as he whispered “I love you” and began to massage her sex. She shivered in his arms.

She whimpered when he parted the lips of her pussy to tease her clit with barely there touches of his middle finger before adding a little more pressure, then rubbing the sensitive knot of flesh with firmer strokes.

He dipped the tip of his middle finger inside her, then removed his hand from between her thighs. Before she could mutter a protest, he gently pushed his middle and ring fingers between her lips, into her mouth.

Olivia moaned, and sucked on his fingers. He rubbed the underside of her chin with his thumb as she laved the digits with her tongue, wetting them thoroughly. When he was satisfied they were wet enough, he withdrew them from her mouth, and slipped his hand between her thighs once again.

“Mmm…” The low whimper was followed by a sharp gasp of pleasure when James slid his fingers inside her pussy, and immediately began to stroke them in and out, his thumb circling her clit at the same time.

James closed his eyes, and buried his nose in her hair, breathing in the scent of her as he slipped his left hand beneath her to cup her breast, squeezing the large mound in time with each thrust of his fingers into her sex.

She was so hot. He curled his fingers inside her. So hot.

He loved being inside her.

His fingers, his tongue… his cock; it did not matter, so long as he was inside her… feeling her hot, slick flesh surrounding him.

But it was more than that.

He’d been with countless women over the years, but none of them had ever affected him the way she had, and continued to do. James knew the reason was because he’d had no feelings for those others; they were either momentary distractions or a means to an end on a mission, nothing more.

With Olivia it was more than just sex.

He loved her.

He loved her more than he had ever thought possible to love another person. So much so that simply being in her arms, being in her presence was enough to make him feel content, and brought a sense of peace to the chaos of his battered soul.

He wasn’t certain just what he had done to finally convince her that what he felt for her was real, that he wasn’t merely playing games with her, but he was grateful that she had finally let him into her life – her body and more importantly, into her heart.

James’ eyes opened when he felt her inner walls begin to quiver around his fingers, and smiled into her hair when Olivia reached down to grasp his wrist, her nails biting into his skin.

Olivia’s lips parted, and she panted softly; the last tendrils of sleep fading away under his tender ministrations.

All she knew in that moment was James, and the ever-growing pulses of pleasure as he continued to manipulate the sensitive flesh of her pussy; his thick fingers moving steadily, the pressure of his thumb against her clit increasing, the hard ridge of his cock against her arse.

Her grip on his wrist tightened when she felt his lips move from her neck to her ear. He crooked his fingers inside her, rubbing just the right spot on her clit, as he whispered hotly, “Come…”

She pushed against his wrist, and clenched her thighs together around his knee, as she came with a quiet sob, gentle waves of sensation rolling over her. Olivia undulated her hips, riding the swells of pleasure, as James continued to wriggle his fingers inside her, his thumb still rubbing against the hard knot of nerves.

As the waves gave way to gentle ripples, Olivia relaxed back against James’ chest with a satisfied sigh, only to emit a low whine when James eased his fingers out of her.

“Shh…” James hushed her, patting her thigh as he slipped his knee out from between her legs, and placed his hand on her shoulder, his fingers wet against her skin, then pushed firmly but gently.

Realizing what he wanted, Olivia rolled onto her front, shifting a little until she was lying comfortably on her stomach, her head cradled on her left arm, her right curled on the mattress in front of her, still facing the window; moaning when James stretched out over her, nudging her legs apart with his knee.

Another moan escaped her when she felt his cock slide along the lips of her sex.

“Okay?” James asked in a low voice, with a gentle thrust of his hips against hers.

Olivia nodded, humming her approval, and felt him smile against her cheek, as he trailed his hand down her side. She laughed quietly when he gave her right arse-cheek a quick squeeze, then slipped his hand between their bodies to grasp his prick.

She shivered in anticipation when he stroked the head of his cock up and down the length of her pussy several times before putting himself into position, and slowly pressing inside her.

Olivia gasped, followed by a sharp intake of breath once he was completely inside her.

“Still all right?” he inquired softly in her ear, and she nodded.

She was very all right.

She was surrounded by him.

Her entire universe had, once again, narrowed down to James. To the feeling of his cock, hard and throbbing, inside her; to his body, so hot and strong on top and around her – making her feel more cherished, and more safe than she had ever felt before in her life.

A low moan escaped her when he moved; a gentle rocking of his hips that had a myriad of sensations rippling through her body. He repeated the small movement again, and again, his body rubbing deliciously against hers, the soft hair on his chest tickling her back, and it wasn’t long before he’d fallen into a slow, steady rhythm.

“Lift your head,” he murmured.

She did, and he tugged the pillow out of the way, letting it fall to the floor. Before she could lay her head back on her arm, James grasped her hands in his, lacing their fingers together, and stretched her arms out above her head.

Mutual groans of pleasure echoed in the otherwise quiet bedroom.

As he continued to move, his thrusts shallow, but steady, James nipped her earlobe, then began to talk, whispering all the delightfully naughty things he wanted to do with her; telling her how much he wanted her, how incredibly sexy she was, how much he loved her.

Olivia squeezed his fingers in response, unable to speak – both because she was too breathless, and because he’d not given her leave to do so. 

She closed her eyes, and concentrated on the feeling of him all around her; the heat of his body all along, and inside hers. His warm breath against her cheek, as he continued to whisper wicked delights in her ear. 

His words, combined with his weight on top of her, and his cock inside her, made her arousal surge, and she began to move underneath him, grinding against the mattress.

James smiled when he felt Olivia begin to move. He knew what she sought. He gently prised his fingers from her right hand, then tapped her hand, telling her silently to leave it where it was, and at her nod of understanding, he slipped his hand beneath her.

Oh dear god, Olivia thought, groaning loudly as his fingers made contact with her clit. Her pleasure grew, and she ground against him as he rubbed the sensitive flesh, keeping time with the shallow thrusts of his cock into her pussy, seeking more of the delicious friction.

It felt so good. So damn good.

Her eyes flew open, her lips parting in a wordless cry as she came without warning.

A low grunt escaped James as her pussy spasmed around his cock with her release. He continued to rock into her, continued to stroke her clit, prolonging her pleasure until she ceased writhing under him.

When her body stilled, he nipped her shoulder, then withdrew his cock and fingers.

Olivia whimpered her displeasure.

“Shh…” James trailed a line of kisses along her neck to her ear, and began whispering.

Olivia hummed her approval at his instructions, and carefully, with James’ assistance, pushed herself up onto her hands and knees; James kneeling behind her.

A slow smile spread across James’ face, as he ran a hand up and down Olivia’s back, then around to stroke her hip, before caressing the cheek of her arse. Needing to touch more of her, he reached out with his other hand, and smoothed both up her back, and along her sides, as he shuffled closer. 

It would be the first time he made love to her this way, and he licked his lips in anticipation, as he nestled his cock against her arse. Leaning over her, he reached underneath her to catch the weight of her breasts in his hands, the large mounds hanging low from her chest. He squeezed them, pulling on her already hard nipples, and fought a sudden urge to flip her onto her back, and lay his cock between them.

Olivia moaned, and pushed back against James, circling her arse against the hard ridge of his cock. She wanted him back inside her; wanted his warmth and strength all around her once more.

She pushed back again, a little more firmly this time, leaving little doubt as to what it was she wanted.

James grinned.

He let go of her breasts, then blazed a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses along her spine, before straightening up, and gripping her hips. He lazily thrust against her, sliding his cock along the crease of her arse, teasing her.

A low growl of impatience escaped her.

James chuckled. “All right,” he told her in a low voice, as he took his prick in hand. “No more teasing.”

Olivia held her breath when she felt the head of his cock nudge her opening, then exhaled a groan as he pushed inside her, seating himself fully with one hard thrust.

James closed his eyes, aware of nothing in that moment but the bliss of being back inside her; the delicious, wet heat of her pussy encasing his cock. His fingers flexed against her hips, as he held still, fighting the urge to just start pounding into her; she felt too good… so snug, so hot and wet, and he was afraid of coming too soon.

“Fuck!” James swore when she tightened her inner walls around him, and pressed back against him, telling him in no uncertain terms that she wanted him to move. His grip on her hips tightened as he slowly withdrew, then eased back inside her.

Simultaneous moans echoed throughout the bedroom.

James pulled out, then slid back in again, and again, each glide slow and measured. He was enjoying the feeling of every inch of her silky flesh around his aching cock too much to rush, in spite of the desire to simply pound into her hard and fast.

Olivia moaned.

It felt good. So good. James’ thick, hard prick moving in and out of her, his hand stroking along her spine in time with the motion of his hips. She moved with him, rocking back into his gentle thrusts.

James opened his eyes, and looked down to watch his cock move smoothly in and out of her pussy. The sight of his prick, slicked with her cream sent a hard jolt of lust through him, and he felt his cock swell more, his balls begin to draw up.

He leaned over her, his hands reaching around and under her to grab hold of her breasts, his hips still moving against her. “You feel so damn good,” he husked in her ear. “So hot… so wet and tight… fuck, Olivia… I love being inside you so much; feeling your cunt around my cock.”

Olivia whimpered when he punctuated his words with a hard thrust, and only just stopped herself from responding in kind, and telling him how wonderful he felt inside her; how glorious his cock felt as he drove it into her again, and again.

James placed a string of biting kisses across her shoulder blades before straightening back up, releasing her breasts to clasp her hips firmly. He withdrew until only the head of his cock remained within her, paused, then slowly slid back inside her.

He repeated the action – withdrawing, pausing, then sinking back inside her – again and again, each time painfully slow, teasing them both until Olivia whined, and pushed back against him.

James smiled, and with a gentle pat to her hip, he began to move in a steady rhythm.

It was not long before the first tremors of his release ran up his spine. 

“Olivia… touch yourself…” James pleaded with her in a gruff voice. His control was slipping; he wasn’t certain how much longer he would last, and wanted, needed her to come again, to feel her sex quivering around his cock, knowing her release would only intensify his.

Lowering herself down to rest her head on her arm, Olivia reached back with her right hand. She gasped when her fingers made contact with her clit, and she began to rub the sensitive flesh as James continued to move inside her.

A feral growl escaped him, and a surge of lust shot through him when her fingers brushed his cock. He felt Olivia’s inner muscles begin to quiver around him, and knew it would not take much more for her to come yet again.

A sudden need to look into her eyes, to watch her face as she came overwhelmed him.

“No…” Olivia whined when James unexpectedly withdrew, but before she could protest further, she found herself on her back with James looming over her, kneeling between her legs, his cock, a deep red, wet and leaking, pointing straight at her.

A large grin spread across her face, and she eagerly spread her legs further apart as he grasped his prick, and lowered his body over hers.

“Yes…” she hissed when he sank back inside her, thrusting deep and hard. She stroked his stomach as he continued to move inside her, then slid her hand further down between them to finger the dark blond hair surrounding his cock.

James groaned when her fingers lightly caressed the shaft of his prick each time he pulled out; the soft, barely-there touch teasing him, and increasing his arousal. “Olivia…” he growled when she lightly squeezed her inner muscles around his cock as he withdrew.

Olivia smiled, her blue eyes twinkling at him, and James couldn’t help smiling back.

“Minx,” he said, then thrust harder, pushed deeper, and ground himself against her, before lowering his head to kiss her.

Olivia wrapped her arms around him, and pulled his body down on top of hers, moaning into the kiss at the feeling of his muscled chest against hers. She curled her leg around his hip, and arched into every drive of his hips, her nails scoring his back as he ground his pelvis against hers, rubbing deliciously against her clit.

James eased out of the kiss, resting his forehead against hers, his breath coming in heavy pants. The need to come was overwhelming. She clasped his face in her tiny hands, drawing his mouth back to hers in a far gentler kiss; caressing his cheeks, the corners of his lips, with her thumbs.

“Olivia…” he groaned into her mouth.

It was all the warning he could give before his body hunched against hers, his hips faltering in their rhythm as he came with another low groan of her name.

Olivia hummed when she felt his cock throb within her, felt his cum warm her insides, and then moaned when she felt his fingers on her clit.

James watched Olivia’s face, his eyes locked with hers, as he rubbed her clit, still thrusting his now semi-hard cock inside her, determined to make her come one last time.

“James!” Olivia cried out softly as she came in a shower of sensation, her body writhing under his. Her hands dropped to the bed, her fingers curling into the sheet as James continued to circle her clit, prolonging her release, the pleasure even more intense than before.

James covered her mouth with his, kissing her tenderly.

Their bodies continued to rock together, gently, enjoying the residual waves of sensations as her pussy still quivered and contracted around his softening cock, the spasms fading away until they lay together in a sweaty tangle of arms and legs.

Easing out of the kiss, James rose up onto his elbows, and gazed down at the woman beneath him, framing her face in his hands.

He had known her for so long, more than half his life, and somewhere during those years, Olivia had become the most important person in the world to him; the crush he’d had on her as a young man growing into something so much more.

He loved her. All of her.

What they had shared just now, James thought, had been incredible. He was extremely grateful that Olivia had no hang-ups about her body due to the disparity in their ages. He loved her body. The wrinkles, the lines… it did not bother him in the slightest that her skin was not firm and taut, that she had age spots, or that she was so much older than him.

He also loved that she was not shy in the bedroom, or anywhere else they happened to make love.

James lowered his head to kiss her again. “Thank you,” he whispered softly against her lips. “Thank you for trusting me to make love to you that way.”

Olivia smiled up at him, looking into his incredibly blue eyes, as he rose up above her once more. She reached up to trace the fine lines at the corner of his eye, lines that had not been there when she’d first met him - a young man then, eager to please, excited at being recruited to work for the Secret Intelligence Service.

In those early years, she’d been aware of his crush on her, and had thought it nothing more than that: a simple crush, so she’d simply dismissed it as such. She’d even dismissed her own attraction to him, pushing it to the back of her mind as she watched with pride as he worked hard, and rose through the ranks to become her best agent.

He’d earned her respect, and her trust; proving to her time, and time again, that she’d made the right choice in promoting him to Double-0 status; even when she’d doubted it herself at times.

And over the years, the attraction she’d shoved aside had grown. Grown and become so much more, until she’d finally had to admit – at least to herself - that she’d fallen in love with him. That somehow, the cheeky bastard had worked his way into her heart.

Oh, she’d fought her feelings, especially when her husband had still been alive, as she’d loved Reginald dearly, and she hadn’t given any credence to James’ relentless pursuing of her; convinced it was merely James being James, flirting with everyone as he was wont to do.

Even after Reg had passed away, and there had no longer been any reason to hold James at arms’ length (other than the fact that she was his boss), she’d fought against giving in to her feelings. She could read James better than anyone, but even she had been uncertain about his feelings.

Until that night.

He’d broken into her flat, yet again, startling her.

The unexpected fright had caused her to break the tumbler she’d been holding, the glass slicing her palm. James had been horrified, and it was while he was tending to her injury – apologizing profusely the entire time – that she’d suddenly been certain. The care and attention he’d shown her; the tenderness in his touch and in his eyes had made her realize his feelings were sincere, and that he wasn’t just playing some sort of game with her.

And when he’d placed a gentle kiss to her palm, to her wound, once he’d finished bandaging it, apologizing once again, she’d known she would not be able to fight her feelings any longer.

She’d given in then.

“I trust you with my life, and with my heart,” Olivia told him softly, drawing her fingers along his jaw, “why wouldn’t I trust you with my body?”

James grinned, then ducked his head to kiss her again.

A sweet, tender kiss filled with love and affection, that lingered for several minutes until it finally tapered away into warm smiles.

As one, they turned their heads to look out the window. The sun had risen further, the dusk now only touching the very tops of the trees.

“I don’t know about you,” Olivia murmured, “but I’m not ready to get out of bed just yet.”

James chuckled. “Good. Me either,” he replied, giving her another kiss before carefully slipping out of her, then shifting off her. “Roll over.”

Olivia turned onto her right side, and smiled when James curled around her, his arm encircling her waist, their backs to the window.

She relished being in his arms, sleepy and satisfied from their lovemaking, and released a deep, contented sigh.

“I don’t know how you managed it, but I’m glad you arranged this weekend for us,” James murmured into her hair.

Olivia could hear the smile in his voice, and her smile grew.

She was glad as well. It had taken a lot of manoeuvring on her part, but she’d managed to wrangle this escape for the both of them. 

In the time they’d been a couple, they had only managed to snatch random nights, making love into the wee hours of the morning, before James had needed to sneak away before the sun rose. Only very rarely had they managed a full night together, and even then, James had still had to sneak away early, so they were taking full advantage of the chance for a lazy morning lie in.

She moaned softly when his hand closed around her breast, squeezing gently.

“We should do this again in the future,” James told her, kissing her shoulder.

“Mmhmm… we should,” Olivia agreed. “And we will.”

“Good,” he said, and drew her more firmly against him, reaching out to pull the blankets, which had been pushed out of the way earlier, back over their now cool bodies.

Olivia nestled into his embrace, and closed her eyes. The sound of his breathing, the beat of his heart against her back, soon lulled her back to sleep… a small smile playing on her lips as she dreamt of future lazy mornings.


End file.
